Red Carnation
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -ONESHOT-  Senyum kerelaan menghiasi wajah pucatnya, "Merah gelap berarti bersatunya dua darah, mengubah cinta putih yang murni dan tulus menjadi cinta yang bahkan lebih berharga lagi."   for ES21 Vivariation Festival, Sesi bulan Agustus: Warna.


Ehem. Ini adalah fic couple atau fic pasangan dari _"White Carnation"_ oleh Maharu P. Natuzawa. Jadi saya bukannya tukang contek judul cerita. =p

Laluu, karena saya memiliki _sedikit_ jiwa curang, fic lama yang gak selesai-selesai ini juga saya jadikan Fic untuk **'ES21 Vivariation Festival, sesi bulan Agustus: Warna'**. Dan juga sebagi **Birthday fic** untuk Bapak saya, hoho~. XDD

Dan karena ini fic pasangan, lebih baik di baca keduanya, walau pun di baca satu-satu asal semuanya kebaca pun gak dosa. =) *plakplakplak, sama aja bu!*

* * *

Warning[s]!: OOC, OC, semi-AU, plot hardly can be seen *?* dan… sad and angsty? No likie, no readie. =D

A/N: "… _blubblub_ …" adalah pembicaraan dalam telepon. Dan kata-kata di antara tanda "… _~f~_ …" berarti flashback dari Hiruma Yuuya, tapi hanya flashback yang pertama yang diihat dari sudut padang nya.

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murat dkk, stories, plot *?*, ideas © ME!

**X*-"Red Carnation"-*X**

"_Because it's stained with blood. Our blood."_

[A Romance fiction, with Eyeshield 21's characters, plus Angel's Apple's insane ideas]

Hiruma Family

Family/Romance

**X*-*X**

Langit Las Vegas penuh warna merah scarlet yang egois, menguasai ufuk timur tanpa mau membagi tempat pada warna lain, saat Hiruma Yuuya memandangi koper kecil penuh uang itu di dalam salah satu kamar mewah hotelnya. Dia menang poker lagi. Dan entah kenapa, kepuasan nya kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada kepuasan malah.

13 Juni.

_~f~_

"_Sir, Nona Yayoi meninggal."_

"…" _aku tak percaya Yayoi melanggar Janjinya._

"_Sir?"_

"_Ya. Siapkan pemakaman." Dia memaksaku pergi. Dia berjanji tak akan pergi duluan kan?_

"_Baik, Sir."_

_Dia berjanji._

_Dia berbohong._

_~f~_

Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri. Dia mengenakan jasnya lagi, dan menyambar handphone, passport dan koper kecilnya.

"Julian."

"_Yes, Sir?_"

"Get my jet on ready, I'm going to Japan."

X*-:-*X

Merah scarlet yang egois itu sudah kalah. Sekarang, matahari yang kuning terang menyorot Tokyo dengan tegas, tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya, tak membiarkan satupun yang ada di permukaannya luput. Hal ini juga tak bisa di hindari pria yang hampir mencapai usia paruh baya itu saat dia turun dari pesawat jet pribadinya, juga saat dia berjalan menuju Mercedes Benz E-63 keluaran tahun 2010. Memasukinya.

"Okita."

"Ya Tuan, selamat datang kembali di Jepang."

"Mampir ke toko bunga dulu, yang terbesar."

"Yang terbesar ada di pinggir kota, Tuan?"

"Maka ke situ lah yang akan kita tuju."

"Baik, Tuan."

X*-:-*X

The Blossoms. Toko bunga itu terlihat biasa saja. Ruangannya klasik, bundar besar, berbagai jenis bunga potong di pajang sepanjang dinding di dalam vas-vas yang ada di atas rak. Hanya ada beberapa potong di setiap vas, setiap batang berbeda warna, tapi sebutlah nama bunga apa saja, kau akan menemukannya di situ. Yuuya menarik setangkai anyelir merah gelap dari vas berlabel 'Dianthus Caryophyllus / Carnation'. Yuuya bisa merasakan memori nya membawa nya kembali ke dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tempat yang sama. Perasaan yang berbeda.

_~f~_

_Yayoi tersenyum pada calon suaminya. Menyodorkan bunga yang ada di genggamannya._

"_Merah?" Yuuya muda menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menerima setangkai carnation merah dengan tangan kanannya, "Bukannya favoritmu putih?"_

_Yayoi tertawa kecil, "Tapi ini bukan pernikahanku. Ini pernikahan _kita_."_

"_Aku tak keberatan, pakai putih saja." Pria tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya._

_Plak!_

_Tamparan kecil yang tidak menyakitkan mendarat di pipi Yuuya, tapi tangan pelakunya tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Aku akan memakai putih dan pink juga. Tapi aku memakai merah sebagai dominan ada alasannya," mata hijau cerah itu memandang mata birunya tak sabar._

_Tangan lain meraih tangan kecil itu, meremasnya pelan, "Dan alasannya adalah?"_

"'_Pink Carnation denotes a mother's undying love.'" Yayoi membelai lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya, "'White Carnation symbolized pure love and good luck.'" Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Yuuya saat dia menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung wanita di hadapannya, "'Red Carnation represents deep love and affection.'" Dan bibir mereka bertemu._

_~f~_

"Sudah memilih, Tuan?" Wanita muda itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya." Yuuya menyerahkan carnation merah itu padanya. _Sembilan tahun._ "Sembilan batang Carnation merah. Selipkan candytufts, dan pakai woodbine untuk pelengkapnya."

"Baik. Itu saja, Tuan?"

"Ya. Cepat."

"Tentu, Tuan." Wanita muda itu berbalik pergi melalui pintu di seberang pintu masuk, yang berada di belakang kasir.

X*-:-*X

Warna merah scarlet yang egois itu kembali. Dia menguasai langit Tokyo dari barat rupanya. Matahari yang kuning besar tidak lagi kuning besar. Sinar merah yang egois itu menggantikan tempatnya, menerangi kompleks pemakaman itu dengan keremangan.

Dengan kacamatanya menyembunyikan sorot matanya dan tangan kirinya merengkuh buket besar anyelir merah, Hiruma Yuuya berdiri diam di gerbang tempat itu. Ah, betapa hari ini memorinya muncul secara liar.

_~f~_

_Yayoi meremas tangan suaminya, memandangi genggaman tangan mereka. Air mata yang tak seharusnya boleh ada muncul di luar kuasanya._

"_Aku tak mau meninggalkan mu." Entah bagaimana, suara lembut suaminya bergema dalam dapur kecil mereka._

"_Kalau tabungan kita habis untuk operasiku, bagaimna Yuuki dan Youichi bisa hidup?"_

"_Kukira kau berjanji tak akan pergi duluan." kata-kata Yuuya yang keluar lirih ini menjatuhkan airmata Yayoi._

"_Aku memang menjanjikan itu, dan itulah yang akan terjadi." Airmata yang terus mengalir menggetarkan suaranya, membuatnya di ragukan._

"_Aku tak mau pergi."_

"_Kalau kau tidak pergi aku tak mau operasi."_

_Kedua tatapan keras kepala itu bertemu. Bertempur._

_Yayoi menghela nafas, berat. "Kau masih putra ayahmu satu-satunya."_

"_Dia bukan ayahku. Ayahku pasti menyetujui wanita pilihanku." Lelaki berumur tigapuluhan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menolak melihat mata lembut seorang malaikat yang dia panggil istri._

"_Kau masih ayah satu-satunya dari anak-anak kita." Dan genggaman hangat itu meluluhkan tekad Yuuya._

_~f~_

Lima langkah dari makam Hiruma Yayoi, Yuuya mendapati seseorang di sana. Dan dia mengenalinya.

Rasanya seperti melihat diri sendiri. Suaranya yang sedikit serak. Kepala tirus itu. Tubuh tinggi itu. Jemari panjang itu, senyum samar itu. Caranya membelai wajah Yayoi. Dan bergetar menyadari bahwa yang dibelai tak lagi bisa membalas.

"Ibu…" yang ada di dekat nisan istrinya, "Aku…" orang yang pastinya membencinya, "Mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." adalah putranya.

_~f~_

"_Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun." Kata-kata ini keluar walau pun tak di perlukan, saat kilau biru safir itu bertemu hijau yang terangnya meredup._

_Suasana tengah malam jauh lebih terasa sekarang. Pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka. Tatapan yang saling mengikat mulai melepaskan genggamannya satu persatu. Rumpun hibiscus di dekat gerbang melambai, melepas penanamnya pergi. Membelai, berusaha menenangkan perawatnya yang terduduk. Memandang sinis Chevrolet tahun 2001 tang terparkir di gerbang mereka, bertugas membawa salah satunya pergi._

_Yayoi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Di menggores jempolnya mengukir segores tipis garis miring. Lalu dia meraih tangan kanan Yuuya, melakukan hal yang sama pada jempolnya. Dan dia mempertemukan kedua celah tubuh mereka. Darah mengalir. Bersatu. Jatuh._

"_Ada alasan lain kenapa carnation merah berarti cinta yang dalam." Senyum kerelaan menghiasi wajah pucatnya, "Merah gelap berarti bersatunya dua darah, mengubah cinta putih yang murni dan tulus menjadi cinta yang bahkan lebih berharga lagi."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun…"_

_Berusaha menyangkal, mereka membagi ciuman mereka yang terakhir._

_~f~_

Hiruma Yuuya kembali pada kenyataan. Dia masih diam di tanah pemakaman. Berdiri, bergeming di sebelah seseorang yang mematung, Hiruma Youichi. Seseorang yang membawa kelahirannya sebagai seorang ayah. Yang membawanya ke dalam pembangunan tekad untuk tidak menjadi ayah yang dia miliki. Yang ternyata… Tidak bisa ia wujudkan.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata, tanpa sapa maupun desahan bahasa, putra nya meneruskan perjalanannya, meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Meninggalkan ayahnya.

X*-:-*X

Sembilan tahun. Sudah sembilan tahun Yuuya hidup dengan mengetahui kekasihnya tidak menghirup udara yang sama. Tidak memandang bulan yang sama. Tidak berpijak di bumi yang sama. Dan tidak akan pernah membuka kelopakmatanya, menatap dengan warna hijau tegasnya.

Dengan suatu cara, Yuuya merasakan rindu yang benar-benar bisa membunuh.

Yuuya berlutut. Bersimpuh di sisi nisan belahan jiwa nya. Membelai wajah dingin di dalam pigura. Menatap mata hijau terang, memandang tanpa rasa. Lekukan bibir tipis yang cantik. Pipi putih yang kehilangan rona nya. Yayoi yang di ingatnya, Yayoi yang dirindukannya, Yayoi yang dicintainya.

Dibawah perseteruan besar, antara merah scarlet yang egois, dan kelamnya hitam malam yang kejam. Di halau kilau Sang Bulan, menatap dingin segala yang ada di kakinya.

Buket anyelir merah itu di letakkan di sebelah tiga tangkai anyelir putih. Berbaring berdampingan, persembahan untuk wanita paling istimewa. Dan bersama dengan tundukan para carnation, airmata Yuuya jatuh. Bersama warna-warna hari, topeng dingin Yayoi luruh. Tertelan kelamnya hitam malam yang kejam, kekuatannya runtuh. Ditelanjangi pisau es angin malam, kerapuhannya menguar.

Dan bersama memudarnya merah scarlet yang egois, kesadarannya hilang. Tubuhnya menelungkup, mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memeluk Hiruma Yayoi. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi.

X*-:-*X

* * *

WHOT? Kok endingnya gaje ya? Panjang pula. Dan bacanya pake mikir. ==Uu

Huaah, mana genre nya kayaknya salah. Rate nya juga.

Aduh, ngisin-isiniii!

Uah, bagaimanapun juga, ayo TETAP MENULIS! XOO

Ehem. Jadi? Gimana? Flame? Boleh. Kritik? Ah, apa jadinya aku tanpa itu. Saran? Makasih banget! Pujian? Eeeeng, kok ngarep sih. ==Uu

Tapi, anyway, anyhow;

Mind to review? :D

ll

ll

V


End file.
